


Quick Study

by Laylah



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raidou waits. He'll pay, if Satake's going to charge some kind of finder's fee. It's reasonable enough. But hell if he's going to make it easier by volunteering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick Study

The smirk leaving Satake's face is kind of like the man himself leaving the bath house: sure, it could happen, but Raidou's never seen it, and he doesn't really expect to. He figures, on the whole, it's probably a good thing. Means the gangster's happy to see him, or at least amused, and that's a hell of a lot better than some of the alternatives.

"What you got for me today, kiddo?" Satake asks, when Raidou walks in this afternoon, breathing in steam and carefully looking only at Satake's face, rather than his tattoos.

Raidou hands over the picture: a kid just a little younger than he is, in school uniform, smiling at the camera. The kid's been missing, according to his heartsick mother, for a week.

"More missing people," Satake says. "Sometimes I think I ought to go into this detective racket of yours. Seems like you're always busy."

Raidou smiles faintly, and shrugs one shoulder. A bead of sweat trails down between his shoulderblades, prickling, irritating. His demons are still in their tubes, back in the anteroom with his clothes. But he's not worried. Much. He's taken out Satake's goons in here before.

Satake looks down at the photo again, then hands it back. "Sweet kid, Asakawa," he says. "Not much sense, but a good heart. You want me to tell you where to find him, huh?"

Why else would he be here? Raidou waits.

"Seems to me," Satake says, looking Raidou up and down, "like I been giving you a lot of freebies, you know? And that ain't so good for business."

Raidou waits. He'll pay, if Satake's going to charge some kind of finder's fee. It's reasonable enough. But hell if he's going to make it easier by volunteering.

Satake doesn't name a figure, though. Instead he shifts his weight a little, and pulls his towel untucked. He watches Raidou as he does it, expression cool, challenging. "How about it, kid? You good for it?"

It's a good thing Narumi's not here to see this. Bad enough that Gouto is. Raidou's going to have to bribe the hell out of the cat to keep him quiet. At least Satake's goons already think he's enough of a badass that they won't give him a hard time about this. Probably.

The floor is slick, the tile hard under his knees as he kneels. He almost loses his balance for a second, and catches himself with a hand on Satake's leg before he's thought about it.

"You done this before, kid?" Satake asks. He gets a hand under Raidou's jaw, tilts his head up.

Raidou shakes his head. He meets Satake's eyes, doesn't look down. So what? So he's not a pro. He can figure it out. It's not like it's demon fusion, or something.

Satake's smirk twists up a little further. "Go on. You'll pick it up. You're a quick study." He lets go, and that's as much of a challenge as anything.

Raidou looks down. Satake's hard already, waiting for him. He takes a slow breath. He's been lucky that Satake was so willing to cooperate up to now. This isn't so much to pay.

It doesn't taste like much. Clean skin, a little salt. His jaw feels like it shouldn't stretch this far. There's no way he can fit the whole thing in his mouth. He just...runs out of space, feels his throat close up around it, about halfway there.

Satake doesn't seem to mind. He rests his head on the back of Raidou's neck, not really pushing, just a reminder: stay down. Raidou closes his eyes and tries to move in a rhythm. He doesn't want to think about Satake's goons on the far side of the room. He's not sure if it's worse if they are watching, or if they're not.

He can feel Satake stiffening in his mouth. He hopes that means they're almost done. His jaw's starting to really ache, and the tile isn't any more comfortable to kneel on the longer he stays here.

Satake makes one low appreciative noise as he goes tense, and then it _does_ taste like something, maybe a little more than Raidou would like. He chokes on it, but Satake's hand is still there, holding him down, and he swallows because he's not sure what else to do.

It seems to be what Satake's looking for, because he lets go after that. Raidou sits back, resisting the urge to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Not bad," Satake says. He's smirking again. Raidou would almost believe he never stopped, the whole time. "Now. You were looking for a lead on Asakawa, right?"

Raidou nods. He watches Satake's eyes.

"You'll want to go to Hongo. I know I guy there, runs a bar...."


End file.
